Identity Crisis
by Y0ch4b3L
Summary: Layla has a great voice and wants to join Glee club, but she is afraid it will change who she is. If that isn't bad enough for her, Rachel may disrupt things inbetween!


**Chapter one: ** Glee Club will be the death of me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; if I did Little Fabray - by CukooBananas - would be on the show ;) **

XxOo

She looked out to the audience.

"Layla! Layla! Layla!" they all clapped and cheered, staring up at her. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! She opened her eyes and hit her alarm clock as hard as she could at 7am, which wasn't very hard at all.

"Aaww…" she groaned. Layla Ferguson was a 16 year old nerd. She only had two friends at her school, her graphic novels and Bink, her 'best friend'. Layla didn't really like labels; she didn't really like anything that anyone else did! She hated anyone that conformed, which was pretty much everyone! To her, West McKinley High was a jungle! A jungle that was there to be tackled and gotten through for the next couple of years. That is exactly what she planned on doing! But first, it was time for a spot of breakfast!

"Laylaaa!" her mom practically sings her name because she knew how much Layla loved to perform. When she was little, she always to get up in front of everyone at family gatherings and scream out the words of nursery rhymes.

"Mom." she said bluntly.

"Oh Layla. Cheer up sweetie pie. You know I am just trying to make you feel better, what with the new school and all!" she said in a happy way.

"Ok, A. It isn't a new school and B. I don't need to feel better, I'm not sad!" she ended with an agro tone.

"Mrs Ferguson, Layla, hello everyone!" a cheery voice came through the front door.

"Oh how nice to see you Rebecca." Mrs Ferguson said. Rebecca Binkley, or as she was known as 'Bink'. Bink was a true and loyal friend to Layla, through thick and thin and even through her rants on school life.

"Ok mom we're going to walk to school... Now. So...bye!" her sentence came out in fragments.

XxOo

"Oh, just listen to them! Singing at school. Everybody hates them, no matter how cool any song they sing is!" Layla exclaimed. Layla hated Glee club. Though she knew, that deep down she was one of them, but there was no way in hell she was ever going to admit it! 'No conforming! I am who I AM!' she thought. 'Glee is going to get you nowhere! Focus on studying! I don't need an identity crisis, I like who I am,' she thought trying to convince herself.

"Well, that happy face could cheer kids up for miles around!" Bink interrupted Layla's drifting thoughts.

"Ha? What… oh whatever, you know I hate Glee club!" Layla exclaimed to her friend

"Well, I'd be surprised if even the janitor didn't know YOU hated glee club, because you rant about it enough!" Bink replied, irritated.

"That's it! Outta the hallway! NOW!" At the sound of Sue Sylvester's angry voice, everyone flinched and ran off to class.

XxOo

"Hey Finn! Finn!" Rachel called to Finn. Rachel Berry had been trying to land Finn since, well since he first joined Glee club.

"I need a strong, male lead," Layla mimicked. "Seriously, she is like an animal! MENTAL! Waiting in silence to prey on the weak and force them to sing! Hahahaha," she laughed at her own fun.

"You know, some of the members of Glee enjoy what they're doing. If I could sing…," Bink trailed off and didn't finish her sentence.

"What? Why? We don't need THEM! Or anyone for that matter!" Layla's voice rose to a mild yell.

"GIRLS!" Mrs Potterherd said.

"Sorry," Bink whispered. "You know, if Glee club would at least accept me, I wouldn't have to hear RANTS every single day!" Bink was close to banging her desk with her fist.

"No, you wouldn't! You would have to deal with Rachel-the dragon lady!" Layla mildly yelled.

"I stand by my previous statement!" Bink said fiercely as the bell rang, and left Layla stumped.

XxOo

"No one, No one, No one… hmmhmm," Layla sang to herself at her locker.

"Wow Layla, you're not half bad! Ever thought about joining Glee club?" Mr Shue asked, standing behind her.

"Oh no, Mr Shue, I'm not a good singer, in fact you would have said the same thing, had you heard me a little louder, I am actually really bad!" she said unconvincingly.

"Well, I encourage you to audition. We'll see if you're THAT bad then," he said kindly. "You don't have to sign up on the notice board, if you're worried about what others think…" before Mr Shue could even finish his sentence, Layla interrupted.

"PLEASE! I most definitely DO NOT care what anyone thinks or says about me!" she blurted out as she slammed her locker door shut.

"…Umm Great! I will … see you there…, Mr Shue replied, stunned, and he walked away 'Glee Club! How did I get roped into Glee Club!' Layla thought to herself, furious at the fact. All she had to do now was think of a song to audition with and how she was going to tell Bink, without sounding hypocritical and how she going to tell her parents without them being 'happy' for her. Layla stood in front of the notice board, staring at the blank piece of paper, where no one had signed their name, or even bothered to consider signing up. Layla almost laughed at herself as she found herself picking up the pen and writing her name down. When she finished she took a deep breath and sighed. 'Being a member of Glee club…Could it really be that bad?'

XxOo

"Layla!" a familiar voice said behind her. Oh no... Could it be…?

"Rachel! Hi, how are you? Layla said with a forced smile. 'This is just _great'_ she thought to herself sarcastically

"I'm not here on a social call." Rachel said in her usual serious voice. "It is very frustrating to only find out YESTERDAY that YOU are going to audition for Glee Club!" she half yelled. "I didn't even know you could sing, well even if you _can_ sing…" Rachel began muttering to herself about lead singers.

"Well… as fun as this has been, I have to go!" Layla tried to sneak away without Rachel noticing.

"Wait, maybe you could…_practice _with me, and I could tell you if you have a chance in Glee club. After all, we don't just let _anybody_ in!" Rachel said.

"Thank you, but I really don't think I need your help. I'll be fine." Layla, once again, tried to get away.

"But, can you even sing? Wouldn't you rather have me be honest with you, or would you rather humiliate yourself, in front of everyone?" Rachel said unconvincingly.

"I. Will. Be. Fine. _Thank you_," Layla said slowly, hoping Rachel would finally understand. Layla turned around and walked away quickly

"God, now I have to pick a song!" Layla spoke in an exhausted voice to herself. '_After all, we don't just let _anybody_ in!' _Rachel's voice echoed in Layla's head.

"Glee club will be the death of me!" Layla said.

XxOo

**A/N Thank you for reading my story. I hope that it is not too boring! I need honest reviews! :D**


End file.
